Different types of data access clients typically will have different data access needs. For example, clients who primarily are data consumers may need an interface to access resolved data entities generated by a data integration system, each entity describing the highest quality data having the maximum breadth, depth, and accuracy available, while clients who primarily are data creators may need the control over their data provided by accessing an interface supporting CRUD (creating, reading, updating, and deleting) semantics applied to the data records they create.
Current systems for supporting multiple types of data access interfaces exhibit a plurality of problems that make the systems insufficient, ineffective and/or the like. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.